You Will Always Be My Everything
by Kouhai Lemon
Summary: Just some one shots based on songs by a bored llama ; ; First one based on 'As long as you love me' .w. preview: 'He was the very epitome of perfect.' 'When you confessed to me, I was so happy I could have died.' 'I wasn't meant to see it.'
1. As Long As You Love Me (Kuroko)

**As Long As You Love Me **

"_**As long as you love me"**_

He was the very epitome of perfect. From his carefully cut bloody red bangs, to his sharp, ruby eyes that stared into my soul. He was the school idol and president, always smiling. When I waved, he waved back. If I greeted him in the morning, he would do the same. Nothing more. Nothing less. Even though I knew of his twisted persona underneath the fake smile, I loved him regardless. I wouldn't give up on him for anyone, or anything. Without him, the world would be boring.

"_**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke"**_

When you confessed to me, I was so happy I could have died. Without thinking twice, I agreed, and that started it all. From that day on, you would appear before my house, exactly at 8am, and walked me to school. You would eat lunch with me every day on the roof top, even though we both knew you had a full-course set up for you in the student council room. You always had your eyes on me when we were together, causing me to blush uncontrollably. I thought this was all too good to be true. I was right.

"_**As long as you love me"**_

I wasn't meant to see it. I had forgotten my textbook at the student council room, and went back to get it. Walking in, I saw you lying down, half naked, with a green- haired male riding you. I stood there in horror, before quickly grabbing my textbook and running away. You called out my name, with such a sad tone, but I was too shocked to turn back. I holed myself in my room after that. You sent me text after text saying that you were sorry, but you never tried calling me. I should have known that you were playing with me. But I still think you're perfect. Even though you're a sick, lying, cruel cheat, you're still perfect in my eyes. And you always will be.

"_**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold"**_

After a few days, I finally decided to go back to school. To you. You no longer came to walk me to school. When I saw you in the morning, you greeted me as usual, as if nothing happened. Nothing changed. You still came to eat lunch with me on the roof top. You still kept staring at me. But they were all void of love. You pretend to love me like always, but we both know you don't. It saddens me that you cheat on me with another after school. But I'm fine with it. As long as I'm something to you, then I'm happy. Because in my eyes, you are still perfect. I look up and see you walking towards me, about to greet me. I put on my best smile as you open your mouth.

"_Good morning Tetsuya."_


	2. As Long As You Love Me (Akashi)

**As Long As You Love Me**

"_**So I know we got issues baby true, true, true"**_

I always watched you. You, who never had to smile endlessly, you who didn't have to pretend to be perfect. I envied you so much. So much that I adored you. From the way you walked, to the way you talked. It became an obsession soon. An unhealthy one. I savoured all the moments we met, and each and every time I wanted to kiss you so bad. I wanted to see your face, to see how you reacted. Would you blush like an innocent angel? Or be angry and start pouting? It was starting to drive me insane.

"_**But I'd rather work on this with you"**_

On a whim, I decided to confess to you. You looked so happy at that time, blushing uncontrollably. It was very 'cute'. I gathered up all sorts of information on you, just so I knew what to do to please you. For me to go to such lengths for someone was new. I found out where you lived so I could walk you to school, as that was a 'loving' thing to do. I ate lunch with you on the roof, as it was also a 'loving' thing to do. I watched you attentively, unknowingly smiling at the sight of you blushing. Was this what 'love' felt like?

"_**Than to go ahead and start with someone new"**_

He needed pleasure. So I gave it. Nothing personal. So why did you look so sad? Why didn't you turn back to me when I called out your name? I ran after you, but I couldn't catch up. Were you always so far away? I texted my apologies to you over and over, but you never replied. I didn't know what to do. The internet had all kinds of responses. Some said to persistently text you, while others said to give you some space. I tried texting you, but nothing happened, so I decided to stop and 'give you space'. Soon I forgot the joy of looking at your face. I forgot the way your eyes lit up when they locked on to mine, and the way you would look when I held your hand.

"_**As long as you love me"**_

After some time, you finally came back to school. I greeted you as always, and ate lunch with you. But I no longer held any feelings for you. I had started to date another while you were gone, but he wasn't like how you used to be. Apparently, I have to 'break- up' with you, as the other had said. I agreed, as I didn't really mind. But something hurt in my chest at the thought of no longer getting to spend time with you, but I pushed it away. I might need to go to the doctors to check up on this pain later on. Walking up to you, I greeted you. You smiled at me and opened you mouth to greet me too. I took a deep breath to prepare myself.

"_Good morning to you too Akashi- san."_


End file.
